Hidden From Plain View
by Subtle Dark Angel From Hell
Summary: In the aftermath of a deadly explosion there are a birth of two new teen super villians. The Titans rush to defend their city when they find out something most peculiar. Will these new threats challenge the forces of the Teen Titans? Or will the Titans triumph over these newbies? Read to Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter is going to be and author's note to cover disclaimers and such other things.**

** Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Mimick, Phantasma, Jonathan, and his mom. The rest belong to the creators of Teen Titans.**

** I really hope you like it. I know it's a tad slow in places and choppy in others. That is because I didn't write it in order and I got kinda discouraged on the other bits. Forgive me please. But yeah, I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Goodnight Mom," I said, yawning a bit. I got up from the couch and started to head toward my bedroom._

_ "Goodnight dear, you're going to get up early to work on the farm. Don't forget to say goodnight to Jonathan," my mother called._

_ "Yes ma'am," I responded, walking over to my brother's room. I opened the door quietly. _

_ "Nephthys," Jonathan mumbled groggily. _

_ "Hey, just coming in here to say goodnight," I said, giving him a small hug._

_ "Nephthys?" he asked._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Can we do something fun tomorrow?"_

_ "Sure, what do you want to do? Horseback riding? Or a board game? Or play with the chickens?" I said. He giggled. _

"_Yeah," he said, quickly falling back asleep._

**BOOM! **

The explosion roared in my ears. The fire left in its wake crackled loudly as the grass, sticks, and hay settled under my skin.

The flames licked the house in brilliant hues of yellow, orange and red. They sparked and danced across the wooden house. My normally beautiful white home with a green roof was reducing to black ash and charred framing.

_I saw my little brother just barely peeking through the window. I smiled as he ran to the back door. I climbed over the horse fence and started to return to the house where my brother was eagerly awaiting my arrival. _

**BOOM!**

I sat in the ambulance as they checked my vitals and signs of any injuries, but I felt to be somewhere else far away, somewhere where it didn't happen. I felt the blood pressure cuff constrict around my arm as another medic took my temperature. They ran around using other instruments to determine whether I was suffering any other ailments. They shined a light into my eyes and I was thrown back into another time.

_My mother stood before me and smiled proudly. I threw my arms around her._

_ "I have got the all-star academic athlete award. They said that since I played two instruments in marching band, and was manager for the volleyball team, and played first string on the girls' soccer team, and on the scholastic academic quizbowl team and still managed to get all A's in school had shown that I was well rounded and organized and," I trailed off excitedly._

_ "I know, the school called me and told me that they needed me to be there to escort you," she said. I grinned widely._

_ "I got you something, in celebration of your outstanding achievement," she said pulling out a little velvet box. I gasped as she opened it revealing a shiny silver locket. _

_ "Your father gave it to me for you when you were born. I've put my his picture in it as well as mine and Jonathan's," she said, as I gingerly put it around my neck. _

_ "I'm proud of you baby girl," she said. _

"Hello?!" I heard someone yell as they waved their hand in front of my face.

I blinked as my eyes refocused.

"We are terribly sorry for your loss, but,"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry for my loss because you do not know what it is like," I hissed.

"Actually I do," three of them said.

"No you don't. You might have lost your families, but you didn't have the pain stretched out for four years. Yeah four. I lost my dad to the war, then my older sister got shot, then this my younger brother and mother. I shouldn't have to bury them. You didn't have to you had someone to do that for you. You don't know what that's like," I hissed.

"Your right, that's horrible. Someone obviously wanted you set apart from everyone else," The Green one said.

"I'm Robin and this is,"

"I don't care who you are. What do you want?" I interrupted.

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this to you or your family?" Robin asked.

"If I did do you think I would be here sitting in the back of the ambulance talking to an arrogant wanna be know it all teenager and not going after their sorry ass?" I questioned back.

"Point taken, that's it guys, she obviously doesn't want to be helped," Robin said, glaring through his mask.

"I don't need help," I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

_I felt horrible for my brother. He would never be able to live. He would never be older than eight years old. He would never have his first kiss, he would never drive, and he would never have kids. He wouldn't be able to do anything he hasn't already done. He would never wake up. He would never see me or our mother again. Our mother._

_ I felt even worse for our mother. She has experienced life, but she wouldn't be around for either of ours. She would be there for Jonathan's first heartbreak, for my graduation. She wouldn't see either of her children's weddings. She wouldn't ever see the sun rise or set again. _

_ Neither of them would ever see nor do anything again because someone cut two lives short, so painfully short. _

Thunder boomed overheard as I swung lazily on the swing. I was going to be staying with my friend. It was a two story house that resembled my own home, before it burnt, but there was a huge oak tree in the front yard. Lightning struck in the distance as the rain began to pour and the wind started to pick up. I thought about all my dead family was going to miss as I muddled through the rest of my life until the sweet tendrils of death snaked into my body and took me for its own.

The lightning struck somewhat closer as those thoughts continued. Thunder soon followed. I shut my eyes tight and hummed a song trying to forget. Lightning struck extremely close and I felt the air on my arm raise and my body started to tingle. The rain cooled my skin as it pelted my body. I rushed inside no longer being able to withstand the cold. I fell asleep quickly, that night.

_Three Days Later_

I ran quickly through the streets my cape whipping behind me. The Teen Titans had caught me lurking through the streets and chased me. I dodged into an alley and they got confused.

"You can't even go out for pizza and not have to chase down a villain," Robin said.

"Have you guys heard or see anything about Nephthys," I heard Beast Boy say.

"No," Raven said.

"Oh, is Beast Boy loving this girl while he falls?" Starfire asked.

"NO!" BB said defensively.

"Ooooo Beast Boy's gotta crush on Nephthys! What did I tell you Robin Booyah!" Cyborg yelled.

Blush crept into my cheeks.

"Whatever, I think she need someone to talk to and to comfort her," Beast Boy said.

"Look Beast Boy, I think your intentions are magnificent but you know not where she is residing at the moment," Starfire said.

"Yes, I do! She is staying at 1500 Union Line Road!" Beast Boy defended.

"Dude that's called stalking," Raven said.

"It's called being concerned," he said.

"Go creep on her dude," Cyborg said.

"It's not creeping!" he defended.

"I'm leaving," Beast Boy yelled.

I heard wings flutter and retreating footsteps. I had to beat him there.

I ran through the woods to get there and nearly beat him when he caught me climbing through the window. I turned and something weird happened. I felt like I just turned into air. I ended up in my bed in the clothes I had been in before I had went into town.

"Nephthys!" Beast Boy hissed.

I felt something flop onto the bed.

"My god what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?" He questioned.

"Not really, what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I just thought you might need someone to talk to," Beast Boy said. I sat up and grabbed my glasses. I flicked on the lamp.

"So need a shoulder to cry on?" he asked patting his shoulder.

"I haven't cried since my dad died," I said.

"Then you need to let it out," He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Nah, I'm good," I said.

"Fine," he said, sadly.

"Just how did you know where I was staying?" I questioned.

"I…uhh…it was in your record," he said nervously.

"I don't have a record," I said.

"Everyone has a record," he said, perking up.

"That's a little creepy, do you always stalk people through their record?" I teased.

"What no!? I mean yes, no!" he said, nervously.

"I'm joking man," I said, lightly punching his arm.

"Oh. So how old were you when your dad died?" he asked, tenderly.

"I was twelve," I said.

"Oh, I was nine when my mom died," he said.

"I'm sorry she died, but if she hadn't, would you be doing this now?" I said.

"I guess not," he said.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Do you know anything about a girl trying to break into your room?" he asked.

"No?" I said, questioningly.

"Oh, she has been giving us some problems lately," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think she likes playing ring around the rosie with us," he said.

"Oh, what has she been doing?" I asked.

"She hasn't really done anything but she lurks around the streets looking for something," he said.

"But nothing illegal?" I asked.

"No, not yet," he shrugged.

"Oh," I said.

"You have pretty eyes," he commented.

"I just realized something," I said.

"What?" he said.

"You are sitting on my bed complimenting me," I said, flipping over pulling the blankets over my head.

"No! It's not like that," he said.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I yelled.

"Yes, but not until late," he responded.

I fell asleep quickly that night.

**BB POV**

She laid still for awhile then her breathing slowed. I assumed she fell asleep. Then she rolled over still far off in dream land. I leaned over her and hugged her. I stayed like that until I realized my lips were resting on her forehead. I quickly changed into a mouse then a chicken then a turkey. Frustrated I turned into a monkey and climbed out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

_Phantasma,_

_ The Titans know your secret, but it's safe with us. _

_ Robin_

_ Starfire_

_ Raven_

_ Cyborg_


	5. Chapter 5

I took off down the street that was lined with high towers and buildings, trying to put some distance between me and the Teen Titans. I hoped that the other Titans would understand and hold Beast Boy back until I could get far enough away.

It felt like I slammed into a train. Fiery pain exploded in my chest, I had definitely broken some ribs. I skidded backwards across the pavement. I heard the footsteps of the Titans behind me. There was a hand on my shoulder. And I focused on dematerializing and moving closer to my attacker. They started clapping and slowly sauntered out from an alley.

"Congratulations, you just proved you are blind," I heard Beast Boy say. I glanced behind me, at BB, then back at the villain.

"Confused? You should be Phantasma," it sounded like Robin this time.

"Mimick," I put together.

"Maybe you're not that dimwitted Phantasma or should I say…"

I raised my hand, interrupting her by taking all of the oxygen out of her lungs. She choked but still held a smile upon her wickedly colored face. She looked like Beast Boy. Cyborg forced my arm down, allowing air back into her body. I glared daggers into her naturally green eyes.

"You haven't told them?" she coughed. I narrowed my eyes at her, debating whether to fill her lungs with water or whether just to suffocate her.

"Oh, you haven't told him?" she questioned straightening out her black outfit.

"That's a lie, Phantasma is a bad guy. And everybody knows good guys don't talk to the bad guys except for witty comebacks or explanations of how we don't know bad guys," Beast Boy (the real one) said. All the Titans looked down and away as I looked at BB with pitying eyes.

"Right guys?" he questioned eyes defiant.

"Guys?" he asked again when there was no reply.

"Oh well, isn't this quite the dilemma? Let's see Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin know the true identity of Phantasma. That leaves only hmmm, Beast Boy. Well then, let me help you out," she said, the heels of her boots clicking as she walked closer to Beast Boy. As my anger swelled and in turn making me lose control of my power. The water in the air around Mimick started being superheated, her skin starting to burn from the steam.

"Oh, someone has some issues," she said. At that point I couldn't contain my rage in one spot. I moved so quick I don't even remember grabbing her, but I did remember the satisfying thunk of her head hitting the bricks of the building. She broke out in an arrogant smirk.

"Afraid of your little boyfriend knowing who you are…"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I screamed pressing my forearm harder onto her neck. She sputtered.

"Admit it you like him," she chuckled.

"I shouldn't tell lies," I said.

"Then tell him who you are," she pressed.

"I said shouldn't not wouldn't," I said. She grinned again. Police sirens wailed and I saw the lights approaching.

"If it was up to me I would kill you now Mimick," I growled, with full intent on letting the police have her.

"You might change your mind after this," she said, ripping away my mask. I tried to jerk my head away from BB, but it was too late. One gasp and a shocked version of my real name later, I slammed her against the wall sufficiently knocking the consciousness out of Mimick. I dared to look at the hurt expression on Beast Boy's face. Two words slipped my lips before I dematerialized with Mimick still in my clutches, eyes brimmed with painfully salty tears.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

We were back in my childhood home, well what was left of it. The charred remains of my house held so many of my memories in it, the house that my mom and brother died in. I let the tears flow freely now that there was nobody around to see them. I dragged the limp body of Mimick up the stairs roughly towards my room. I got to the door of my room and decided against it. I was not letting that bitch into the only place I could keep my sanity.

I kicked open the door to my brother's old nursery and tied her up around the water pipe quite close to the ceiling. I slammed the door shut resulting in the exact opposite of my intent with the door crumbling to fragments. I walked back to my room and entered. For a split second I saw my old room with green and yellow everything and mostly posters of Beast Boy but some of the whole group, then it changed back to the present, black and burnt. There was a giant hole in my floor that gave me a perfect view of the fire stricken library. I hop, skipped and jumped over it and got where I wanted, my window seat. I grabbed my hood up so it covered my face and pulled my legs close to me. Nothing would ever be the same and I would do everything in my power not to come in contact with the Teen Titans again, whether I was Phantasma or Nephthys.

BB POV

Mimick ripped Phantasma's mask away revealing a very pained looking Nephthys in her place. I gasped and croaked her name hoping it was her psycho twin sister. Nephthys jerked her head away and it confirmed my fear. She slammed Mimick against the wall knocking her out. She slowly looked back at me, eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry."

My heart tore into at least a thousand different pieces at once. The pain in her voice matched the hurt in mine. Everybody else either got told or found out that Nephthys and Phantasma were the same people, but nobody found it important to tell me. I guess it wasn't really the Titans fault. Which leaves all the blame on Nephthys, I guess she thought that she was protecting me. From what, I don't know, but she had to have a good reason and I had to find her to find out that reason. I picked up her red and purple mask.

"Beast Boy," Robin started. I put my head down staring at where she stood before she dematerialized. I don't know if I still love Nephthys or hate Phantasma. My feelings about these two, this person were tearing at my insides. Never had any other girl made me feel these conflicts.

"We figured she should tell you," Raven said.

"I know where she went, or at least I think I do," I said voice unsteady.

Phantasma's POV

I stared out the window as my tears began to dry. It would never be the same. I hear footsteps entering the house and dematerialized again, into the nursery. Half way through materialization I realized I really wanted to hear what they would say about my room. I went back and knocked something over. I think it used to be a glass cup, but it was so covered in ash and soot it was hard to figure out. Beast Boy was the first one in the room. My mask was clutched in his fist. He nearly fell into the gaping hole but he caught himself. He looked around and found the one poster that wasn't completely burnt, one of him. A little pink crawled into his face as Starfire entered next.

"Oh, Beast Boy, I wish you could see this. Her room is green and yellow and has pictures of us. Mainly you," She said.

"What?" he questioned.

The rest of the Team entered.

"She really did like you, man, she just didn't want to get too close," Cyborg said.

"She didn't like me enough to tell me her secret," he said, bitterly.

That hurt. It hurt a lot, but it was true. I dematerialized back to the nursery.

When Mimick saw me she let out a cackle. The Team was in the same room in no time flat.

"She's yours now," I said, walking to the window. I heard BB behind me and dematerialized again this time far, far away.

BB POV

I slammed my fist against the wall in rage.

"Why does she keep running?" I growled.

"Maybe it is because she is too afraid to see how you react to her secret," Starfire suggested.

I slammed my fist harder against the wall, causing it to crumble.

"Hey, uh Beast Boy you should look at this," Robin said, holding out a metal box.

I grabbed the metal box and poked through it.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Cybrog asked. I stood too stunned to say anything.

"It was planted here, how can this survive a fire and nothing else? She wouldn't try this hard unless she was trying to convince me," I said, acidly.

"Beast Boy," Raven started to protest.

"No, I don't like her anymore, she caused more problems than she's worth," I spat and walked out the room.

Mimick had been silent up until she let out another great cackle.

"And the secret is finally out. Tell me Beast Boy, are you going to kill her next time you see her or are you going to erase her sheer existence from your mind? Oh or even better are you going to make her sit through a monologue?" Mimick questioned.

I shot her a look of disgust. I didn't want to see her again, but I don't want any of that to happen to her.

"And that is why you are going to prison for a very long time," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's POV

Once Mimick was put into prison, Beast Boy was never the same. After he found out his crush and his enemy were the same person he locked himself in his room all the time the only time he ever came out was late at night to eat.

I had tried to talk to him about it but he always refused to talk about "that monster".

The rest of the team had tried to figure out where she had went so we could find her and make these two talk it out.

"Hey, guys I got something," Raven said, still in meditation.

"Where?" I asked getting ready to leave.

"I don't know it looks like there was an explosion or something," she said.

"Maybe Phantasma is at her home again?" Starfire questioned.

"No, she wouldn't go there again. She wouldn't risk Beast Boy being there," Cyborg said.

"I'm going to try something, stand back guys," Raven said, dragging her hand across the air causing a ripping sound. A black slit formed in the air and she pulled it open and thrust her hand inside. Nephthys came tumbling out of the portal and onto the floor by the couch. Cyborg and Starfire pinned her and clapped the bracelet on her. Her image started to fade then returned solid.

"That bracelet keeps you from dematerializing. You need to talk to Beast Boy," I said, "now."

Nephthys POV

I struggled against the two Titans.

"That bracelet keeps you from dematerializing. You need to talk to Beast Boy," Robin said, "now."

"I don't want to," I yelled, fighting for my freedom.

"You need to, Beast Boy hasn't been the same the past month you've been gone," Starfire said.

"I don't want to, I don't want to," I screamed. I sounded like a little kid not wanting to take medicine.

"Go ahead be a little louder, maybe Beast Boy will think someone is attacking the Tower and rush out to see you," Raven said. They pulled me up and took me to Beast Boy's room by then I was silent, still battling to get away. They set a plate of vegetarian food in my hand and shoved me into his room. I stumbled and tried to back up but the door was already shut. Beast Boy looked up at me and glared. I set down the plate on his bedside table and walked by his closet and sat down.

"You're not going to dematerialize again?" he questioned angrily.

"Can't," I said holding up my wrist clad in what looked like on cuff from a pair of police handcuffs.

"Where have you been?" he asked, poking at the food.

I pulled a picture out of my pocket. The edges were burnt. I grinned but only for a moment and threw it toward him. He picked up the picture and a scowl spread across his face.

"You were cute as a little kid," I said.

"You've been at my house?" he questioned anger shadowing in his features.

I nodded.

"I can't believe after all I told you, you still kept secrets from me. And that isn't the worst of it everybody else knew. Why didn't you tell them and not me?" He yelled angrily.

"I didn't tell them. Robin searched, Raven meditated, and the rest Robin told them, and Mimick, well she's crazy I don't know how she knew," I said, softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he screeched.

"I just…I …. I just didn't want you to know," I said.

"You didn't want me to know? You just didn't want me to know?! You have no better reason than you just didn't want me to know?!" he shrieked.

"I wanted to avoid this, you not being you, trying to figure out whether you love me or hate me. What you don't know is I've been watching. See that?" I questioned pointing to his dresser. "I can see you through that."

"You've been watching to see that pain you've made me have. You really are sick, I can't believe you. I told you everything about me, everything. More than even the Titans know and you still hid things from me, I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to let me know you were…are Phantasma. You could have been like 'Hey, did I introduce you to the other me her name is Phantasma?' or 'Hey Beast Boy, because Mimick killed my family I am going to find her using Phantasma.' Would it have really been that hard to tell me?" he questioned. I stayed silent.

"I can't believe you," He said and morphed into a bull and charged, straight at me.


	8. Chapter 8

He stopped right before he would have hit me and transformed into a silver-back gorilla. Beast Boy was towering over me.

"I trusted you," he said meekly.

"And I trusted you," I replied. He pulled me to my feet, effectively pinning me between the wall and his chest, and stared into my eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he said, transforming back into his normal form.

"I was, then you started hunting Phantasma and couldn't," I said, turning my head away from him.

"You still, could have told me," he said, turning his back to me.

"But I didn't," I concluded.

"You didn't because you were trying to protect me, like you wish you would have protected your brother," he said, stepping toward his bed. I spun him around and pressed my lips against his.

I left while he was still stunned.

"I wouldn't have done that to my little brother," I said, moving out the room. The rest of the group crowded the door. I broke through them and went to the roof. I sat on the edge against the railings and just thought about what I had done. I don't know if it just surprised him or he didn't know how, but Beast Boy isn't really a good kisser.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on the roof until the sun started going down. I stood and went back down stairs. Beast Boy seemed back to normal. Once he saw me he blushed and waved nervously. I offered him a small smile and hunted down Robin.

I found him in the living room.

"Robin, take it off now," I said holding out my wrist.

The news cut across the screen and showed a mug shot of Mimick. My eyes locked on the screen.

"_The criminal known as Mimick has escaped from the penitentiary. She left a note saying quote it is time for Phantasma's wedding and I just couldn't miss it unquote. This has left the public stunned. Who could be Phantasma's partner? Could it be the Robin, a particularly good looking superteen who has caught her eye before, or could it be Beast Boy, wild and quite the comedian. Is Phantasma needing a guy to tell her what to do? Or does she need a beast?" _The announcer said.

"Take it off. Now," I demanded.

"Wedding?" Raven questioned looking between me and BB.

"No," I said. Beast Boy turned a deep shade of red that would have matched Robin's uniform.

"What is she talking about then?" Starfire asked.

"No idea," Beast Boy said, standing beside me.

"Robin take it off now," I said.

"I don't know how to," he said.

"Cyborg?" I said. He shrugged. I looked towards the other two. Nothing.

"Are you kidding me you made a bracelet to stop me from going anywhere but didn't make a way out," I said. I went the workroom and grabbed a screwdriver. I turned the bracelet around trying to find a break in it so I could attempt to pry it off.

"It was supposed to come off when they stopped fighting," Cyborg yelled.

"We weren't fighting!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Dude, you turned into a bull and charged at her," Raven said.

"It doesn't matter now, we have to go catch Mimick before she does any damage," Robin said.

Beast Boy entered the workroom and watched me.

"Maybe I could try," He suggested.

I shrugged and held out my wrist. He fiddled with it, and then promptly gave up.

"Robin's right," I said, "you guys should leave like now." He looked at me.

"Who was your first kiss with?" he asked. I looked back up at him.

"You should go, your team needs you," I said. He pulled something out of his pocket. He turned it over in his hands a couple of times.

"Are you coming?" he asked holding it out towards me. I took it. It was my mask.

"I…" I nodded. I put it on and went to the bathroom to change into my costume. I put my mask on and left. Beast Boy was waiting nervously in the kitchen.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I walked up to the roof.

"I'm going to try something," I said, glancing back at him. I jumped off the roof and moved the air beneath me. I landed on the air platform.

"Dude! That it amazing!" I heard Beast Boy yell.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I was hoping you might have an idea of where Mimick might go," he said. I thought for a minute.

"What did the note she left say?" I asked, testing making the platform move.

"_It is time for Phantasma's wedding and I just couldn't miss it." _He quoted.

"I know where she is going call the rest of them and tell them to go to 1580 Wayward Ave," I said. I zoomed toward the comic book store. Mimick knew my identity and now she told me hers. I wish it could end differently but it couldn't she had to go back.

I got to the store and sighed. She had been there when my addiction to comics started. One time I had even admitted to her that I was going to have my wedding there. I walked in and locked the door behind me.

"You have changed, my dear. I certainly thought you would be devastated. Cut yourself, cut other people, drugs something. I mean you're a rock. I supposed I should congratulate you on being so strong, but I guess it's not in my nature to make time for other people," She said, sliding off the counter. I shut the blinds.

"Don't want your boyfriend to see your ass get whooped?" She questioned.

"Who is my boyfriend?" I asked, knowing if I said he's not, I would dig myself into a trap.

"Oh, this just like old times, playing mind games, word tricks," she said.

"I don't want to do this. You can go back get help," I said, twisting the bracelet.

"I don't need help. Now we can be together. Go back to school, make jokes, be the same strange people we were before you betrayed me. But I forgive you, just join me," she said, holding out her hand. There was loud banging on the doors.

"I can't, I'm not like you. I can't be like you," I said.

"Sure you can, here I'll show you," she said.

"Time's up."

Funny how fast things can happen.


	10. Chapter 10

I was thrown across the room, behind a counter, and the doors shattered. I tried to move but couldn't. The team was through the door.

"Beast Boy she's over here, help!" I heard her mimic.

"Don't fall for it!" I yelled.

"What?" I heard a few of the members question.

"Pysche, you don't want to do this. You know this is a low blow and you hate doing this," I yelled.

"Pysche?" the team mumbled.

"Beast Boy she is trying to make you not believe me, please Gar you have to believe me," she pleaded.

Starfire and Robin came around the corner.

"Guys," I hissed.

"Oh Phantasma," Starfire said, rushing to help.

"Starfire wait, we don't know which one is real," Robin said, pulling me up and towards the rest of the team. He snapped a pair of handcuffs on.

"I never really liked you," I said.

"What there are two of them?!" Beast Boy asked, exasperated.

"Help me," she said pathetically.

"Why doesn't she just use her powers?" Raven questioned.

"Good point," I said, focusing on moving the air. Nothing, not even a breeze.

"Don't let her fool you, she put a bracelet on me to inhibit my powers," Psyche said.

"Beast Boy, you knew her better than we do which one is the real Nephthys?" Robin said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Maybe you should ask a question that only the real one would know," Cyborg suggested.

"Think carefully, we think nearly the same. She can make up bullshit as good as I can," I said, struggling against the cuffs.

"Psyche, we do not think the same, we haven't thought the same since seventh grade. Stop trying to be my sister!" the fake me said.

"Oh, shut it our thought pattern is hard to unlearn," I spat.

"I got it!" Beast Boy said.

"And?" I pressed.

"What… is my birth mark?" he questioned.

Everybody broke out in a discord of ew's and gross's.

"At this rate I don't want to know," I said. Everyone turned to Psyche.

"I got mad at you for finding it," Beast Boy said.

"No fair, how come she gets a hint?!" I said accusingly.

"Your…freckles?" she guessed.

Beast Boy's face lit up in ecstatic glee.

"There is no way you guessed that right," I said in disbelief.

"Of course she would because she's my girlfriend," he yelled.

"Uhh, no," I said.

"Uhh, yeah," he said back the same way I had said it.

I glared at him then looked at the rest of the team. Everyone wore the same "You just got caught" look except Raven. She nodded knowingly.

I felt the strange tingle of Raven's magic around my wrists. I gave her an appreciative look.

"I got the criminal," Raven said. She grabbed the cuffs roughly. They took me out to the street where the cops were waiting.

"I can't get it," Raven whispered panicked. My heart sank.

"Beast Boy," I called. He turned and looked at me in disgust.

"When I got demasked, you went to my house, you got mad because I kept running and because I didn't tell you about Phantasma. When I told you my middle name you said that when I was born my mom must have had Walk like an Egyptian on repeat. You told me you thought that Phantasma liked playing ring around the rosie with you. Your favorite animal to change into for leisure is a simian form, for battle a T-Rex. One time when time when you were chasing Phantasma you bit her leg and left a scar on her thigh. You had a crush on Raven for the longest time, and Terra was your first kiss and you were mine," I blurted out in desperation.

There was a click and I was free from the handcuffs. I jumped on an air platform I conjured up. I grabbed Mimick by the collar as she thrashed against my grip. The platform zoomed through the city. It felt like someone had been holding my hand and then let go. I caught what fell before it plummeted toward the ground. The bracelet, it had finally come off.

The platform jerked and shook. I wobbled some, then dropped her so we could take a little walk in the park.

"It's time to end this now," I said.

"Oh, it's only just begun," she said, turning back to Psyche.


	11. Chapter 11

"I had your little boyfriend believing me until you had to say all that stuff, and that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that you admitted giving your first kiss to a guy that's green. And you're older than him. Do you know how bad that looks on you?" she said.

"It doesn't matter, it stopped you," I said, landing on the ground taking a fighting stance.

"Ready or not," she said.

"Here I come," I finished. There was crack and the battle started.


	12. Chapter 12

The dust settled. I fell to my knees. My powers exhausted and utterly nothing left. I rubbed my eyes and left my head in my hands. I wasn't just drained physically, I was drained emotionally. I just had to cause harm to my old friend. We had been so close practically sisters. I felt hands on my wrists. I lifted my head, Beast Boy. I was about to set my head back down when Beast Boy lifted my chin up. He pressed his lips against mine.

I blushed.

"I didn't know you didn't like Robin," he said, grinning cockily.

"I'm not really a big fan," I said.

"You are stronger than you look, Phantasma," Cyborg said.

"Looks are deceiving," I said.

"You are going to jail for a very long time," Starfire said to her unconscious body.

"Jail would be too nice," Beast Boy said, acidly, staring into my eyes softly.

"Beast Boy, take Phantasma to the infirmary back at the Tower, we'll take care of Mimick," Robin ordered. Beast boy helped me stand up then transformed into a pterodactyl. The next thing I really remember is lying in the infirmary with numerous tubes and wires sticking out of me. I bolted up and tore the needles from my arms. I hated needles it reminded me of _her_. I yanked off the pulse oximeter. The machine made the annoying flatline screech so I covered my ears and rocked back and forth. Even with my ears covered I heard a huge clattering, like someone had dumped a truck full of pots and pans into the kitchen. Beast Boy ran into the room and breathed a sigh of relief. He flipped a switch on the back of the heart monitor. The screeching stopped, but it still rang in my ears.

"You can't do that to me. I nearly had a heart attack," he said, trying to pry my hands away from my ears. I let out a small whimper.

"Hey, hey, hey baby, don't do that," he said, gently. I slowly took away my hands.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" he yelled, looking at my wrists. I glanced down and saw blood, a lot of blood.

"Oh my gosh," I said, looking away. Beast Boy grabbed the first aid kit off the wall. He quickly yanked off the gauzes that were taped to my skin to keep the needles in. I drew in a sharp breath. There was stinging then coolness. I looked back and my arms were wrapped in bandages and BB was putting the dirty bandages in the trash.

"Why did you rip the IVs out?" He asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Don't like 'em. Like you eating meat, it's just wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong," I muttered. He just nodded.

"So what happened when, you and Mimick were fighting?" Beast Boy asked. I shook my head and turned away from him

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly.

"Why did you take the heart monitor clip thing off? It's not a needle," He said, moving closer putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It just probably came off when I was freaking out," I said, leaning against his lean torso, resting my head on his shoulder. A couple minutes passed by in comfortable silence.

"Was I really?" he asked.

"Were you really what?" I asked.

"Your first kiss?" he asked.

I hesitated then nodded.

"Dude, but you're like a year and a half older than me," he teased.

"Shut up, I guess I never really was interested in the idea of having my lips mash up against a guy's lips, and the spit, just uhhh," I groaned.

"So I guess, uhh, I'm what turned you onto that idea?" he said, grinning.

"Haha, I guess you could say that," I said, blushing a little bit.

"Come on, I think I left the stove on and I don't want you going apeshit again and tearing the bandages off too," he said, standing up offering me his hand. I grabbed my hoodie and slid it on then took his hand and followed him to the kitchen. I sat on one of the bar stools by the little island while I watched him grab some food from the fridge.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Lil' bit," I responded. I glanced around the room for the clock and spotted it on the wall a little ways away. I squinted as I tried to make out the positions of the hands.

"It's two in the morning," he said.

"Thanks, wait. What are you doing up at two in the morning," I questioned.

He grinned sheepishly. I sighed, clicking my rings against the marble countertop.

"Beast Boy, you can go staying up all night waiting for me to heal and wake up," I scolded. He just shrugged.

"Uhh, how long have I been in the infirmary?" I questioned.

"A day or two," he said.

"Which is it a day or two days?" I pestered.

"Three," he said. My eyes widened as I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Why the fuck did you do that? You haven't moved from my side except for food have you?" I interrogated.

"That's not true!" he said holding his hands up.

"Oh, really?" I said.

"Really, I left for bathroom breaks," he said.

"God damn! What am I going to do with you?" I said.

"Date me?" he suggested.

"That would be nice," I said, my voice taking on an airy tone.

"Aww, man I should have asked for something more!" he said.

"Like?" I said, eyebrows upraised.

"I don't know French kissing or something," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Nice try, bub, no. Not until at least like the third date," I said.

"I can always try," he said.

I could tell this was going to be the best decision in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months have passed since the battle between me and Pysche. Beast Boy and I have gone on a couple dates because the streets were relatively quiet. Which meant something would be happening soon, something big.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven have been working on something secretly. I would walk into the mission room and they would turn everything off and greeted me with cold glares.

I didn't know what they were on about, but I was going to find out.

I was in the kitchen making dinner with Beast Boy sitting watching me move around in ease.

"Hey guys we're going to look for clues about Slade. I want you to stay here in case the alarm goes off," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded. I glared at the other Titans for a minute.

"But, I've started to cook it will be ready soon," I complained.

"We will be back before the eating of the delicious food," Starfire said smiling.

"Fiine," I said, turning back to the stove.

They left so I flicked off the stove and stomped to the mission room.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Beast Boy said, following me.

"I'll show you," I said. I started to pull up the history, but there was nothing, it was blank.

"What is it supposed to be?" BB asked confused.

"It has to be here," I mumbled. Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulders and I stopped.

"What does?" he questioned.

A window popped up, again my search resulted in nothing. I slammed my hands on the desk and took off towards the roof.

I was sitting a couple minutes before Beast Boy joined me.

"The other Titans don't trust me," I said.

"It's not that they don't trust you it's that they don't like the amount of time I'm spending with you," he said.

He slid his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. The cold wind bit into my skin. I was getting up when Beast Boy pulled me back down.

"What is it Gar?" I asked.

"We've been on three dates," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah and?" I questioned.

"You said at least three dates," he said, turning towards me. I blushed.

"Yeah I did," I said.

"So?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I said, nervously.

We both leaned in and kissed. We both slowly opened our mouths. Our tongues intertwined. The kiss broke and I sighed.

"So?" he said.

I stood up and grabbed his and pulled him up.

"You know, I really don't get why Nephthys likes you. You're not funny, you're not all that easy on the eyes, and you're most definitely not a good kisser," I said, and swung him against the rails.

"Phantasma?" he questioned.

"Keep thinking that doll," I said. I focused on morphing back into me.

"Maybe I should break the news to her because you don't know her at all," I said, pushing his back further onto the rail, bending his back at an abnormal angle. He changed into a mouse and scurrying off.

"Come out, come out," I taunted.

"I'm heeere," she screeched. I spun around and saw another version of me wearing a loose fitting jumpsuit.

"Oh, thank god, I finally get an intelligent conversation around here," I said.

"Same," she mumbled.

"Well, let's get this party started," I said, pulling up my sleeves.

"We can't go looking the same now can we?" she said, holding out her arms as if for a hug.

"That is true," I said, focusing my power on her.

"It's nice to be back," she said.

"Nice to have you back, sister," I said, grinning.


	14. Chapter 14

I willed the electricity in my body to strengthen and project itself externally. I directed it towards Pysche.

Seconds later there was a crack.

"Someone has new powers? Well, so do I," she said.

I glanced down at my hands and saw that electricity was sparking from my fingertips and webbed over my skin.

"Let the games begin," she roared.

She threw out her arms and an exact copy of Beast Boy. I faltered and she threw a blade that sliced my shoulder. I felt blood cover my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth and hurtled electricity at him, not enough to kill but enough to incapacitate him. I just couldn't bring myself to kill anybody. Another knife shot by inches away from my face.

"I see your aim has improved," I said.

"It was never bad," she said, flinging another at me. I quickly dodged and returned blows by launching pointed ice shards at her.

"Never said it was," I retorted. She fumed with pure rage and unleashed a barrage of knives right towards me. I threw up my arms to protect my vital organs. One knife scraped my forearm, but that was the most damage I took.

"You just have to be too perfect, don't you?" she snorted.

"Trust me, not even close," I said.

"Those months I spent at you, were bliss, minus Beast Boy's drool," she said.

"Because you were there to mess it up," I responded.

"Aww, really, I'm the one thing that keeps you from having the perfect life? I'm flattered, really," she said.

I shot mini tornadoes toward her along with a small hail storm. She batted some of the counter attack away.

"Teen Titans!" Robin started.

"Stay!" I yelled, blocking another cloud of various sharp objects.

Everything after that was strike, counterattack, back and forth, back and forth. My pent up energy and restraint was boiling up and becoming harder to control. With a final attempt to knock Pysche out of consciousness, I threw the rest of my energy into a concentrated lightning arc at her.

Pysche slid across the rooftop.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy yelled. I fell to my knees, exhausted. Beast Boy and Cyborg each grabbed on of my arms to help me up. I jerked away and scrambled over to Pysche.

"No, no, no, no, Pysche, get back up, get back up," I said, shaking her limp body.

"Are you running a fever? You just got her to the perfect state to arrest her," Robin said.

"No, are you crazy? It's not supposed to end up like this," I said.

"Um, yeah it is," Raven said, normal monotone voice.

"You just don't understand it's like…it's like if you guys were to all turn against each other. It's not supposed to be like this," I said. They all fell silent and I knew they understood.

"It's just an endless cycle chasing each other, being caught, deceit, chase, caught, lies," I said.

"That's true," Pysche spoke, thrusting a dagger into my thigh. I grasped my leg, sucking in a sharp breath. I looked back up and Pysche was gone.

"Why does the stupid circle end up with me getting injured!" I said strained.

"Does it hurt?" Starfire asked.

"No, it feels fabulous. I thinking I should stab myself with a five inch dagger more often. Yes, Starfire of course it hurts," I said.

I pulled the dagger out and threw it on the ground. Blood soaked through my pants and covered my hands like red gloves. The world started to spin and I started to feel sick.

"Let's hurry up and get her to the infirmary before she passes out," Robin said. Cyborg and Robin helped me up and down the stairs.

"Where's BB?" I asked.

"He got kinda shook up," Cyborg said.

"What?" I questioned.

"He'll explain later," Robin said. They stuck an IV in me and I felt the morphine spread through my veins. They stitched and stapled my leg back together, but wouldn't let me on crutches until two weeks later.


	15. Chapter 15

I was finally moving around without crutches, it was painful but at least I wasn't sitting still. Beast Boy had told me what had happened when I was gone. Apparently me and him had dated and started French kissing when Psyche turned back.

I turned a bright red when he told me that.

"I was going to ask you to join the Teen Titans after we kissed, but then you turned into Mimick," he sighed.

"I don't want to. I don't play nice with others," I said.

"What? You play nice with me," he said.

"Not many others though," I said.

"Oh, come on please we need you here," he said.

"No, I can't be that important to you if you can't even tell I wasn't me for three months," I said.

"Geez at least I'm not unattractive," he fired back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"Oh, you know. At least I didn't have my first kiss with a guy that's green and two years younger than me. The sad part is Mimick kissed better than you," he spat.

"Really? Maybe you should go break her out of prison so you two can snog all night, cause I'm finished," I slammed the door to Titan Tower and stalked off I was going to start my life new super heroine life elsewhere, without him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys guess what? This is the first story I've ever actually finished. Yay! **** So did ya like it did ya like it? So I know that there are more than a handful of errors that could easily have been fixed by editing, but I had a friend who's forte isn't exactly spelling and grammar. I know blaming her isn't good but I will take full responsibility because it's my story. She also helped me come up with some parts in the story so we share the credit, but she wishes to remain anonymous. **

** Hope you guys like it. I am planning to make a two more stories continuing this story so yeah. I pretty much just left it as a huge cliffhanger. I'm not so heartless to have the story completely end there representing life in which there isn't always happy endings and prove a point from a citizen who sees through the façade of government coverups and Hollywood's misleading movies. **

** So if you guys would like me to continue writing this storyline out, leave a review, it helps me out a lot. If you don't like it and think it's a piece of flaming dog poo just go ahead and say it. They can't really deter me considering I have half the second story written and this whole story is already out. You guys are welcome to message me if you guys want. I check my FanFiction account as compulsively as some teenagers check Facebook and Twitter. **

** Hope you liked it again! **** If you don't sorry for wasting your time, but if you're reading this you obviously felt some need to keep reading the story. Toodaloo!**


End file.
